A three-wheeled vehicle including a vehicle body comprised of a front frame supporting a single front wheel, a rear frame supporting a pair of left and right rear wheels on a common transverse axis, the front and rear frames being connected with each other by means of a pivot joint so that the front frame may tilt to one side or the other about the turning axis of the pivot joint, and a power drive unit, such as an internal combustion engine, operatively connected with one of the rear wheels.